


Dirty talk

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Un futuro juntos [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, insinuating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bendita fuera la audición de los Dragon Slayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty talk

-¿Si te pidiera hacer algo así dentro de mí...?

Gajeel levanto la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Fija al frente, intentando darle un sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Era uno de esos días perezosos en los que tras hacer las tareas del hogar e ir a por comida para llevar se estaban dedicando a pasar el tiempo en el salón; Levy tumbada en el sofá contra el que tenía la espalda apoyada mientras leía, él en cambio solo jugueteaba con su magia dándole múltiples formas partiendo del típico palo que siempre usaba a una espada, un tridente, una lanza... vale que la ultima media hora la hubiera pasado haciendo que múltiples bolas fueran moviéndose desde la base de sus dedos a la punta pero era imposible que hubiera visto eso.

¿O no?

La mago de Guion Solido se lamió los labios antes de atrapar ligeramente el inferior con los dientes cuando la miro. Cosa que acompaño con el lento levantar de sus caderas del cojín donde estaban.

Gajeel se limito a soltar un gruñido antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Bendita fuera la audición de los Dragon Slayers.


End file.
